Saving Love
by littlefallenangel08
Summary: A few years after the whole cat king incident Haru and the others are in for another adventure.but there is someone new who is conected to the new treat.can they get through this unscath like last time.BxH MxOc rate T for blood and death.may increase latr
1. Loss

Ok this is my first Cat Retunes story and second story on here though thinking about taking that one down since I'm not doing that good and I have forgotten all I wanted to do with it though I still might continue it. Well here I go.

_Chapter One: Loss _

_Two months after the fall of the Cat King._

_In a dark room in a vast estate a sob is heard. The sound coming from a lump on the bed centered in the middle of the room. No light enters this room except when the door is opened, and we are here just in time to see this as someone enters the room. The figure walks in with a candle to light the way and as the glow illuminates their face we see it's the face of a dark mocha cat._

_The cat moves closer to the lump on the bed and places a tray with food on a nearby table. The cat then moves closer to the lump and starts to try and get its attention._

"_Miss Kuwa you need to get up and eat something. It's not healthy to stay in bed like this all the time and some food will do you some good."_

_Another cats head pops out from under the covers to stare at the mocha cat with disdain, "I was kidnapped from my home to be forced into a marriage and I can never go back because I'm a cat now, on top that if I don't do as my new husband says I will be locked in this room until I do and I can't get out of this marriage because you guys don't have divorce and you want me to eat and survive to prolong my own suffering._

_The mocha cat just looked at the coffee cream colored cat sadly as she retrieved a first aid kid from next to the bed and pulled back the covers to tend to her leg, "We don't wish to prolong your suffering Miss Kuwa, we only hope to make you more comfortable and to protect you from our masters insanity. We are all sorry that we could not prevent the damage he did to your leg." The mocha cat finished cleaning and bandaging said leg._

"_But why me. What did I ever do to get that madman's attention?"_

"_Nothing Miss Kuwa, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The master chose you just to spit his son and everyone involved in him losing his titles."_

"_What does that have to do with me?"_

"_No one knows dear but you aren't the first human brought here to be a bride."_

"_Really?" Kuwa asked intrigued that there might be someone else here like her._

"_Well to tell you the truth the real reason the Cat King of our kingdom had to give up the throne was because of a girl he tried to force into marrying into the royal family. She was supposed to be for the prince and was presented the marriage offer as a reward for saving him but it was found that that he already had a sweet heart and proposed to her shortly after returning. The Cat King then offered to marry her instead and even said that he would turn her back into a human if she did. Well needles to say she handed him his dignity verbally and ran for the exit. While she ran some friends of hers hand the Cat King's dignity to him physically when during a sword fight he was shaved."_

_Kuwa stared slack jawed and disbelievingly at the mocha cat, "You're kidding." _

_The cat just giggled at seeing that the story was bringing life back into the girl, "No I'm not and because of her we all know where to go if we need help of the direst form. We just need to go to the human world and look for the lady Haru." The mocha cat looked thoughtful for a moment then pulled out a pendant and gave it to Kuwa, "If you ever need help desperately and are in the human world that will turn you into a human for five hours but after that it will need twenty four hours to recharge."_

_Kuwa took it thank fully and put it around her neck, "Thank you for everything um…"_

"_Coco and if you need anything Miss Kuwa just ask me ok?"_

"_Um actually could I get some cloths, I may be a cat but I still have a humans mind set."_

"_Of course dear I'll get that for you right now and if you need anything while I'm gone just ask Jonathan, he's right outside the door."_

"_Thanks, oh and Coco."_

"_Yes Miss Kuwa?"_

"_Could you just call me Kuwa. All my friends do and I do hope to be your friend."_

_Coco just smiled at the trapped girl, "Of course Kuwa." And with that she left in search of some cloths._

Three years later.

A black cat with white on his feet, tail tip and muzzle ran down the corridor to the room that belonged to the lady of the house. As he got closer her could hear sobbing coming from within and quicken his steps. When he got to the door he didn't even bother knocking and just threw open the door. He paused in horror at the site before him.

The lady Kuwa was kneeling on the ground crying her eyes out in a torn up dress but that wasn't what made him stop cold; no what made him stop cold was the cold lifeless body of his sister Coco lying in a puddle of her own blood.

He staggered in and fell to his knees at his sister's side. Taking her hand he looked up at the woman beside his sister, "Kuwa, what happened?"

The sobbing cat woman looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time while trying to stop crying long enough to answer him, "H-he told us what he p-planes to do with my unb-born child and Ccoco didn't ap-prove and he killed her. He k-killed her Jonathan because she d-didn't approve. And if do anyth-thing against him he said he'll k-kill it to."

Jonathan couldn't believe what he heard. Their master had killed his sister because she disagreed with him. He thought his master was over that petty side of his. As the disbelief settled another thought came to his head.

"Kuwa what did he say he was going to use your child for?" She just shook her head and didn't answer him. Jonathan reached over to grab her by her Shoulders and lightly shaker to get her attention again, "Come on Kuwa what is planning for your unborn child?"

She whispered what his master was planning and Jonathans eyes just widened at the prospect. It was purely crazy and proved that his master had fallen into the depth of insanity.

Thinking quickly he reached over again and ripped the rest of Kuwa's cloths off to which she gave a cry of protest.

"Kuwa I'm sending you to the human world and you can't be running around in cloths there." He explained as he set up a portal.

That stopped her protest about her cloths but started up a new one. "You can't Jonathan. He'll find out and kill you to." He quickly quieted her by placing his paw up to her mouth.

He smiled at her as he turned to continue setting up the portal, "If you stay he will hurt you and you are a sister to me, besides Coco would want you to leave and if you get hurt her death would be in vain. I'll hold them off here and distract them, you need to find lady Haru and get help. Also if at all possible see if she can get a warning to the king if at all possible. Master I fear will try something drastic and who knows what that will be. Now go before it's too late."

Kuwa nodded as she stepped up to the portal but before she jumped through she turned and hugged Jonathan fiercely, "Be careful." And with that she turned and stepped through the portal.

He turned away and headed out the door determined to help her as much as possible. 'Don't worry Kuwa I won't die and leave you alone. It just might take me a while to find you again. May the wind guide and protect you as the earth nurtures and shelters you.'

He continued down the hall to his masters meeting room and entered. He looked towards his master sitting behind the screen room divider designed with koi fish swimming on it.

"Did you bring the girl?" he asked Jonathan.

"No master I didn't and I will never do so again. You have gone mad and it is my duty to stop you any way possible."

"WHAT? You dare to defy me you low life? Guards size him." He shouted in rage forgetting that Jonathan was his best solider and could take any of the guards down. He kept up the act of fighting for a good ten minutes before jumping to a window.

"Sir you will not find her as easily as you did before and if I have anything to do with it you will never succeed." He announced as he was just about to jump across to the other side of the cliff this side of the manor was built on. Just as he was about to jump one of the newer guards jumped and tackled him and they both went tumbling down the cliff that sported a tiny river hundreds of feet down.

The master just smirked as he watched them fall, "Let's see you stop anyone when you're dead. Guards," he commanded as he turned around, "Go and search for my wife in the human world. That fool wouldn't have left her in our kingdom and I have great planes for her."

As they left he turned back to the window with an evil grin. Oh yes he had so many planes for his wife after he punished her.

That's it for chapter one. Please give me feed back and if anyone can figure out what Kuwa is you get a cookie. It's relevant.


	2. Finding Lady Haru

All right everyone I'm Back and extremely happy because I got three reviews in one week for one chapter. My other story on this site I have two reviews for three chapters and the first chapter went up a year ago. So I'm mucho happy.

I would like to thank RenaissanceGirl14, sailor star rainbow, and Tbonechick2011. I especially liked hers as it made me laugh and brightened up my otherwise blah day. Sorry to inform you though, Kuwa is not a ninja though that would be a cool story ideal. I will say that it is Japanese so there is a least a hint. Also what do you want me to call you Jazzy or Tbonechick2011 if you review again?

Well that's all I have to say on to the next chapter.

_Chapter two: Finding Lady Haru_

Kuwa stuck to the shadows and alleyways after she exited the portal. She didn't know how long it would take her husband to send someone after her but she didn't want to get caught out in the open when they came.

Surprisingly she knew this area of town. She would walk down this way to school when she still went. That was when she was eighteen, now she was twenty one and thought dead by anyone she knew in this world. She was no longer apart of it and would never be again, at least not like she used to.

Running around a trashcan she stopped to look at a store front across the street. It was an old bakery with white tables and chairs outside. It was a brick building with a green awning and wide open windows with large flower boxes under them. She started to tear up as she remembered found after noon's working in there after school. The old lady who owned and ran the shop was like a grandmother to her. More like family to her then her real living one was. After the car accident they had been happy enough to take her in until they found out she didn't inherit her mother's family skill. She still wonders what became of her mothers family heirloom.

Shaking herself from the painful memories she moved on. 'Now's not the time to get lost in thought. I can do that after I'm safe from my husband…if I'm ever safe from him.'

Slipping around a corner she stopped dead in her tracks with a look of dread on her face. Just down the way was a group of her husband's guards. They were hard to miss and they were coming right at her ready to apprehend her.

Turning she ran into populated streets. She would have done this earlier but they would have found her sooner that way. Now that they actually found her there was no reason to stick to the shadows anymore.

Darting in-between legs and people she tried to loss them in the mess. Occasionally she would trip someone up and they would curse her out, she didn't stop but would call out an apology. She knew they couldn't understand her but that was no reason to forget her manners. She would stop to see if they were all right but that wouldn't be a smart thing to do in her current situation.

Running she was starting to get into more and more deserted areas and she still hadn't lost them. This was bad; her leg was starting to hurt and was going to give out soon. Luckily she could run with only three legs and still run pretty fast but not fast enough to out run them. She was going to get caught if she didn't do something soon.

She turned on to a street with houses on either side letting her know that she just entered the suburbs. She was officially screwed if she couldn't find a hiding place soon.

Looking around frantically she saw a house with a doggy door installed in the front door. She didn't like the ideal of possible bringing her fight into someone's home but it was her best shot. With a final burst she shot towards the door and charged in.

Taking a second to look around and catch her breath she saw that she was alone in the room. It was typical of a Japanese home with the exception of quilting supplies all over the place.

"I saw her go in here, come on."

Kuwa's eyes widened in horror as she looked frantically for a place to hide. Seeing a pile of fabric in front of a chair she squeezed under it and prayed that they wouldn't find her. She knew it was useless as they would just track her sent but she couldn't do anything else so closing her eyes she hoped that it would be over soon.

She kept as quiet as she could as she heard them come in and start to meticulously search the room. Just as one of the guards was about to discover her hiding spot a horrible screeching reached everyone's ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Whoever lived here was not happy about having a swarm of cats in their home, who could blame them. She remembered when they swarmed her house.

"Milady, we were just trying to apprehend a-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STORM MY HOUSE IN LARGE GROUPS ANYMORE, THAT'S WHAT LUNE TOLD ME. NOW GET OUT."

"But milady."

"OUT NOW."

Next thing Kuwa heard was a loud crashing noise and many cats yowling in pain and fright as they ran. She was grateful to this human for getting rid of them but she couldn't help but wonder how she could understand them, and how did she know the cat king?

Just then she heard the girl come towards her picking up fabric as she went, "Stupid cats, I have enough trouble with cleaning the house while moms away." She stopped in front of Kuwa's hiding spot and the cat was wondering if the girl was staring out into space when she spoke to her.

"You can come out now they're gone."

The cat girl froze for a second. 'How did she know I was here,' she though before crawling out slowly and looking up. What she saw shocked her. Short, flat brown hair, expressive large chocolate brown eyes, slender build and smooth pale and unblemished skin.

It was Haru.

The Haru from high school that had changed two months before she was kidnapped.

The Haru that was always willing to help people in need.

The same Haru, she realized with shock, that all the cats talked about like she was some great hero.

It was all to much for Kuwa and with everything else that had happened to her the past three years, especially today, she broke down crying. All she knew after that was that she was being picked up and held like a child again being comforted and soothed as she cried into some one shoulder. The last time that happened was with her father and that just made her cry more.

"Shh, it's all right now. You're safe." Haru continued to soothe the distraught cat in her arms. She didn't know why cat thugs were chasing her but she could tell that the cat in her arms was exhausted and pregnant. It also looked like one of her back legs had a limp in it. What did this poor cat go through?

When the cat had settled down she looked up a Haru with clear grey eyes. 'Wait a minute, since when are cat's eyes grey.' Haru thought to herself.

"I should have known you would have been the Lady Haru, you always did like helping people and always did get into situations." The cat said looking up at her with a watery cat smile.

That shocked Haru "Um what do you mean? I don't mean to seam rude but I don't think we have met."

The cat just looked sadly at that and glanced down, "We have but the last time we saw each other was three years ago. I'm Kuwa, Totoma Kuwa, and I used to go to school with you."

Haru's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?" she shouted making the cat in her arms wince at her vocal volume. Totoma Kuwa disappeared six months before graduating from high school. Her family said she ran away to elope with an unknown boyfriend and if she wanted to run away and throw everything they did for her in their face then she better not show her face to them again. But here in her arms was that same girl turned cat and pregnant. The girl that loved home economics so much and would gladly help anyone in the kitchen, including the teacher.

She took a breath to calm down. 'Freaking out isn't going to help any or get me answers sooner.' Haru told herself. "Kuwa what happened to you?"

Kuwa shook her head, "That's part of why I'm here but its not important right now. You have to get a message to the current cat king if you can. There is going to be an assassination attempt on him and his family."

Haru looked sharply at the cat girl in her arms before sighing and scratching Kuwa behind the ears. This caused her to purr and Haru almost wanted to purr herself. Sure she had gotten herself into a situation again but she was going to see Baron after three years of not seeing him. Grinning she couldn't help but think of their shocked faces when she showed up on their doorstep again asking for help.

Well that's chapter three. Its 4:22 am right now so I will post this in the morning. Please review and give me feed back on the story still. Figure out Kuwa get a cookie. Tiered Night.


	3. An

AN: I am so sorry people a lot has happened this summer including the total non usage of my computer which is why there is only one chapter up after this so far. We used to use ONECARE security system and apparently they went out of business. It took my step dad over a month to figure that out and during that time my Microsoft word was so messed up that it wouldn't let me type without misting up and saying Microsoft Words is not responding and it started doing that right before I got done writing the following chapter.

Also I have been visiting my father and camping where we have no internet service which was a pain to do anything. And while I was there my mom at home had to put down my dog who was having trouble with tumors for the past couple of year. A lot of more family issues have come up but that's to long of a list to continue and it is sufficient to say my summer hasn't been that great. Also I was too lazy and didn't delete the beginning AN in the next chapter but could you disregard it because that got canceled as something happened to the teacher who was going to run it.

Lastly anyone I didn't shout out to who reviewed will get recognized in the next chapter after the one coming up, sorry for the inconvenience but I should be spitting out the chapters at a regular pace now. On to the next chapter now.


	4. Rainy Day Adventure

I'm back but I will warn you all right now that my next updates will be later than usual. I just started my online class and that leaves the weekends open for me. Depending on my work load I might not even be able to work on updates then. I wrote this up at the camp site we were at this memorial day weekend and I would have sent it earlier but they don't have internet service up here. We also have been having internet problems so yeah.

Thanks to sailor star rainbow for reviewing and you'll find out who is trying to kill the royal family soon I promise. Thank you also Jazzy no it's not a martial arts, forbidden I'll let you decide and as to whether she is related to any of the cast members yes she is kinda. You'll have to wait and see but thanks for the tips. I try my best with summaries and I'm sorry if it sucks. I have never been good with that stuff. Finally thanks to blackrose1993.

I don't think I have stated this before so I will now. I own nothing of Cat Returns and never will. Now on to the story.

_Chapter three: Rainy Day Adventure_

Haru started packing her bag and setting out cloths for tomorrow, she was not getting caught running around in a skirt like last time if they had to. That was a bit embarrassing when she though of some of the things that happened. She was sure that she flashed Baron more than once.

Kuwa just relaxed on Haru's window sill, lying out as she looked outside with drowsy eyes. An empty plate next to her once contained a tuna sandwich that Haru made for her. It may not seem much to anyone but when she gave it to Kuwa she cried tears of gratitude. Haru found out that Kuwa was kidnapped and forced to marry a cat that only liked bird and mice. Occasionally one of the servants would bring her some fish and she was thankful that she always liked sushi.

Her first order of business was to take Kuwa to a vet to see if anything could be done about her leg. If she even met her husband she would toss him in a dumpster for hurting her. The fricken bastered took a mace to her leg when she tried to run away.

"HARU."

"What?" Haru asked a bit dazed and confused. She looked over to Kuwa who was looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while and you didn't respond. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're ripping the blouse in your hands to shreds."

Haru looked down to her hands and sure enough she had strips of cloth in her hands that was once a delicate light blue top.

"It's alright Kuwa I'm fine I just—"

KERSHHH!

Both girls jumped and screamed before looking around frantically for the source of the crash. After a few seconds a flash of light filled the window and both girls looked towards it. Outside rain was just starting to fall as the sky lit up and thunder rumbled.

Haru sighed. "Well looks like we have a change in planes."

"What's that?"

Haru just smiled as she walked over to the phone to make a call. After ringing for a few moments some one picked up.

"Hi Ann. It's Haru. Could you do me a favor? I need you to come over with your kit if you could. Yes another one. Really you will. Thanks I'll see you in five. Bye." Haru hung up the phone before looking at Kuwa. "Ann's my neighbor and moved here from America to go to Tokyo University. She wanted to take more than eighteen credits a semester to finish her program faster but they refused saying she couldn't do it. She got mad and I have learned you don't tell her she can't do anything. So she said if she could get a school to accept her and her offer would they recommend her and pay for her to attend that class. They stupidly said yes knowing she wouldn't be able to find a school in the country that would accept her. They didn't count on her knowing Japanese and applying here so she's almost done now. We met in Tokyo U when we were both just starting. I graduated a year ago from my two year art program and Ann has another semester until she finishes her vet program. We dormed and I was always bringing in injured animals especially cats and she was always glad to help. After I graduated our neighbor moved out and Ann had been looking for a permanent place and so now where neighbors."

Kuwa just looked shocked at Haru, "You always find the strangest and most interesting people don't you?"

"You don't know the half of it yet." DING DONG. "Okay just stay quiet she doesn't know about talking cats and I don't want her freaking." With that Haru went to answer the door.

"Hi Ann that was quicker than I… hello Machida what are you doing here?"

"What I can't come and visit my girlfriend and hand out?" The dark hair man asked as he tries to squeeze past the short brunet into the house only to get pushed out again.

"No you can't because your girlfriend does not live here." Haru says firmly as she blocks his path. She didn't expect to be lifted off her feet as Machida grabbed her by her arms and brought her to face level.

"Why can't you just give me a chance? Who is it that is so much better than me that you sit waiting for him and give no one a chance? What does he have that I don't?"

"A lot now put me down."

"Not until you give me a chance. You used to like me."

"Used to being the key word here Machida not any more."

"We'll see how you feel after this." He growled before trying to force a kiss on her. Just as her was about to cover her lips with his he heard a loud shriek and felt immense pain on his head. He cried out ripping whatever was on his head off and throwing it to the ground. He griped his head where it was bleeding and stared down at a cat. Said cat was glaring at him hissing as it tried to get up. That just made him made. "You stupid cat, I'll show you what happened when you mess with me." He yelled as he was about to kick it in the stomach.

The cat flinched as it braced for impact. Machida grinned 'yeah your in for it now you stupid cat'. Just as her was about to come in contact with the cat he felt a searing pain in his back and then he was looking up at the storming sky and getting soaked in second from the combination of the puddle he fell in and the rain pouring down on him as lightning flashed above him. Just as he was about to get up a booted foot landed on his chest and pushed him down and a figure was staring down at him. He blinked and when he could finally make out who was standing over him he paled.

A young woman of about twenty four was standing over him. She had long fiery red hair that was straight and brilliant green eyes that were usually warm and kind. Right now those eyes were burning with the fires of hell just for him. To complete the intimidating look she was a firkin giant at six four and has beaten and thrown out Machida on a regular basis.

She leaned down closer to his ear so she wouldn't have to yell over the thunder as she said, "What have I told you about messing with Haru dear little Machida? Did you forget or did you not understand me the last time I talked to you?" Machida just shook his head no. "No you didn't understand me or no you didn't forget?" She asked with a malicious grin on her face as she pressed her foot in further.

Machida gasped as he let out, "No I didn't forget." Then he whimpered as she took her foot off him and kicked him in his side.

"Good now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go you disgusting piece of shit." With that Machida ran and disappeared down the street.

With that the girl turned with a bright and warm smile for Haru. "Hi sorry I'm late I couldn't find my coat." She said cheerfully as she towered over Haru and Haru just smiled as she lead the girl in and scooped up Kuwa as she walked in.

"Its okay Ann I'm just glade you showed up when you did otherwise you might have had to do more work on your patient." Haru said as she placed Kuwa on a cushion. Ann disposed of her outdoor gear before she turned to the cat.

"She is a pretty cat and everyone I have treated has always earned their treatment long before I get here. Seriously Haru how many cats do you save that turn around and save you?" Ann said as she looked over the new cat.

Haru just giggled as she sat down. "All of them and before you ask yes they still visit me."

"Well I would hate to see what would happen to Machida if you ever started to bring dogs home all the time. I mean it's not like you would have to upgrade their entrance considering that one cat that always comes here."

"Are you calling Muta fat Ann?"

"Hey you said it not me. And I'm glade to say that your cat is doing fine. Its pregnancy is going along fine, it's in healthy condition, and I would say soon its leg will be like it used to be." Ann said while putting her tools away. "I would love to stay and hang but a House marathon is on and you know how I love that show."

"That's alright Ann I'm just glade you were able to check out and make sure she was alright. I see you in a couple of days hopefully." She said as she led her friend out the door. Ann just gave her a two finger solute and whistled as she walked away.

"Well that was something else."

Haru looked over her shoulder at Kuwa. "Yeah it was I guess. Ann has that effect on people. But she is a good friend." She stated as she continued to pack.

"Haru what are you doing?" Kuwa asked as she jumped back up to the windowsill.

Haru paused as she threw some toiletries into the bag. I'm packing for a trip we will be taking with some friends of mine that I haven't seen in three years. Don't worry two of them are cats and ones a crow and they helped me get out of a similar situation that you got into three years ago. But I haven't figured out how to get you there without those cats trying to snag you." She said as she continued to pack going back to thinking up something to do.

"Haru do you have some cloths and a cane I could bower?"

"Nothing that would be small enough for you and why would you need a cane?" she asked as she compared two different pair of shoes. 'Maybe the sneakers I always loss my loafers'. She jumped and whirled around when a hand touched her shoulder. What she saw made her jaw drop. There standing in front of her was Kuwa as she remembered her in school only slightly older pregnant and naked.

Kuwa shifted from foot to foot nervously as Haru continued to stare. "A friend gave me this pendant and it lets me tune humane for five hours then needs twenty four hours to recharge." She said as she continued to stare at her feet. Suddenly Haru Squealed.

"This is perfect twenty nine hours from now it will be five in the afternoon and my friends don't come out until sundown. Come on we need to find you an outfit." She suddenly started throwing cloths from her closet and ordering Kuwa to try them on. She just giggled and complied.

Five hours later they had determined that Kuwa would wear a flowy white skirt, blue tank top and brown vintage Orunitia boots. They giggled as they put the packed bags and cloths for tomorrow away.

"I can't believe that you bought that beautiful cane for a friend and you never had the guts to give it to him." Kuwa commented as Haru put a beautifully caved wooden cane next to the door.

"Well I haven't seen him since I bought it for him. Now no more questions it's late and we need to sleep." Haru reminded as she fluffed a pillow for Kuwa. After the cat settled in she climbed into bed and turned out the light.

Tomorrow would be and eventful day indeed.

Ok that's it and sorry about the late update again. Another cookie but this one is harder and a video game reference. What does the name of the boots correspond with?


	5. Meeting Friends, A Reunion, And A Couple

Here's the next chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy it and maybe you will get some answers. And thanks for the reviews, I like knowing how you feel about it.

Thanks to Umino Akiko for reviewing, sorry for the lack of updates. I will try to update regularly from now on if I can. Shippolove844 I'm glade you like it and thanks for letting me know. Finally thanks to sailor star rainbow, yes it is funny how any guy would try to win the heart of someone they never had an interest in before. he only started to like her after she found what every girl wants even if when they find it they cant always have it. Baron is the only one for Haru. I'm glad you liked the part of Kuwa and Haru trying on cloths, I wanted to show a normal human side of her. The normalcy of girls hanging out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of cat returns.

Well enough talking on to the story.

_Chapter four: Meeting Friends, A Reunion, And A Couple of Secrets Revealed._

Haru woke up bright and early even before her cow clock went off. Stretching she smiled as she thought of what she was going to do today. Getting up she started making breakfast for herself and Kuwa. She let her sleep in a bit considering they were going to have a long day as she made toast with lettuces, tomato and one fried egg on top. She couldn't wait until later today.

After setting the table Haru went upstairs and gently woke up Kuwa for breakfast. As before she was grateful for real food, it was such a shame that such a culinary genius was forced to eat such garbage.

After they ate breakfast they spent the rest of the day watching cheesy soap operas until it was time to get ready to go. Haru locked the door behind her as Kuwa waited leaning heavily on the cane. Haru looked towards her wordily as she limped obviously to the sidewalk.

"Kuwa are you sure you can walk all the way there? We could call a cab if it's too much."

Kuwa just smiled at Haru, "Haru I'm fine I just haven't walked on two legs without a tail in a long time. I just have to get used to it again. In fact if my leg wasn't hurt and I tried this without a cane I think I would fall flat on my face. Besides it fells good to walk these roads again." Her look saddened at that and she turned to continue walking.

"Well if you need to rest tell me ok?"

"Ok."

An hour later they had made it to the cross roads and Haru lead Kuwa right up to a café. They ordered some jasmine tea and a slice of angel food cake and sat outside waiting for one of Haru's friends that would help. Kuwa couldn't help wonder who these friends were to be able to help her with her problem but she didn't like how cats all over were looking at them. She couldn't tell if they were her husbands Hench men or just overly curious cats. What ever it was she didn't like it and hoped Haru's friend would show up soon. She didn't have much longer to wait.

"What happened to you now Chicky, save a dog from getting ran over that's actually a prince and now they want you to marry him?"

Kuwa looked up from her tea to see an outrageously fat cat eating the slice of cake.

"No Muta, I did not get into that type of situation again but I do need help again. Would it be too much trouble to bring us to the Baron?"

The cat looked up with a start and stared at Haru. Just then Kuwa noticed that the cat looked like it had a permanent scowl on its face, but that wasn't important at the moment. No matter where she looked she couldn't see Haru's friend. That is until he spoke again and she saw the cat spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN US? I CANT BRING SOME NITWIT HUMAN WHO CANT EVEN HEAR US TO THE REFUGE."

Kuwa saw the cat scream at Haru and jumped up screaming herself. Before she could bolt Haru had her by the shoulders and keeping her still.

"Kuwa calm down its just Muta."

"Just calm down you say. Haru it's a frikin cat. He'll tell him where I am or turn me over to him or worse."

"He won't tell your husband where you are just trust me. You don't have to trust him just trust me. I nearly went through that before remember? I wouldn't send you back to that ok."

Kuwa stopped and thought about that. Haru had almost gone through that and she was now the one cats went to if they were ever in need. She could trust her, she had to.

"Ok I trust you Haru."

While this was going on the cat known as Muta stared at the two of them with his jaw dropped. Where had Haru picked up the nut case and why would a cat tell a humane where their wife was?

He decided to ask. "Hey Chicky where did ya pick up the nut case?"

He saw the other girl get a look of indignation on her face as he waited for Haru's answer, but before she could answer the other girl spoke up.

"I am not a nut case you tube of lard."

This made Muta jump and stare in shock. The girl understood him and had responded back. He thought Haru was the only human that could understand the cat language. Then what she said registered and his face took on the look of anger. Just as he was about to respond back Haru broke in.

"Hey guys no fighting we need to get moving. You two are attracting a lot of unwanted attention and I don't know how long it is going to take Kuwa to navigate the labyrinth of alleyways to your place. Please cant you two just wait a bit."

Muta just huffed before saying fine and started to go his fast pace when Haru grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to eye level. "No running so fast or we won't be able to keep up Muta. She has an injured leg and is pregnant. You wouldn't want to be the cause of her getting hurt would you."

Muto looked over at the other girl and for the first time noticed the cane and round belly. He looked away and just grunted. He wasn't going to say anything and he knew that Haru would understand without having to say anything. He hoped down and started off again at a slower pace. When he looked back they were following him into the ally he just entered.

Two hours later after twisting and turning through narrow passages, climbing over roofs and having to find new ways through they made it to the refuge. Muta just walked up to his chair and grabbed his newspaper. As he settled he pounded on the window behind him and called out. "Baron you have a customer and don't do the light show, its only Haru."

Of course the wooden doll didn't listen as the court yard was quickly filled with dazzling light. The new girl just looked around in awe similar to the first time Haru came here. Muta figured she would have a similar reaction to Baron also.

Surprisingly when the doors finally opened and she saw the diminutive half-cat half-man doll she didn't fall for his charm immediately like everyone. In fact she screamed bloody murder startling everyone. Haru quickly grabbed her again and put a hand over her mouth as she spoke quietly to her.

Muta couldn't help but chuckle at the distressed look on Barons face as he held back while Haru calmed her friend. In all the years that Baron had been made no one had ever reacted that way to him. It worried him deeply.

"Miss Haru who is your friend and what seems to be the matter with her?" Baron asked as he kept a good distance from the two girls. He didn't know what the strange girl would do next and he didn't want to get in the way, though as he looked at Haru he couldn't help the feeling of elation from bubbling up. It had been three years since he last saw her and she had grown beautifully. He could never say so though because she was humane and he wasn't real so they never could be together.

Haru beamed at Baron before answering him. "Baron this is a high school friend of mine. Her name is Kuwa, Totoma Kuwa and as to what's wrong with her, well its part of why we are here." She told him as she kept a grip on Kuwa.

"I see." He said, though truthfully he didn't. "Will she, um, do any harm if I bring tea out here. I don't think you both can fit inside."

"No she wont hurt anyone now but-"

"Baron what's wrong? I heard screaming and came as soon as I could."

Looking up a large crow landed on the stone pedestal in the middle of the court yard. He looked curious and worried at the same time.

Baron looked up at the bird before assuring the bird he was alright.

"We just have a new customer that Haru brought Toto. Her name in Kuwa-"

"Toto?" Kuwa asked as she looked at the bird in shock. He looked at her then when she interrupted Baron and quickly his face took on a look of shock as his beak dropped open.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Toto whispered one thing.

"Little Mulberry."

Those two word seam to break some kind of spell as Kuwa's face broke into a look of childish delight as she ran up to the crow.

"It is you, I thought you were destroyed or dead or whatever happens when the end comes for your kind." She gushed as she wrapped her arms around the bird as his wings went around her head.

"I heard everyone died in a car crash when your aunt and uncle came to put all of your affairs in order. I never liked them so I left out the window if I knew you were alive I would have stayed." The crow stated as tears squeezed out of his eyes.

He couldn't believe it, his little mulberry was alive and well. He thought the whole family was dead and it hurt but not as much as when he thought the sweet little girl in front on him was dead. From when he was first created until now he had always watched over the descendents of his creator who had the same gift, but she held a special place in his heart. True she didn't have the gift her mother had but Sarah could never have any children after Kuwa. She felt so bad about not giving Toto someone to watch over that she let him name her. He was honored and told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted so he named her Kuwa which means mulberry. That little girl followed him everywhere and did whatever she could to get mulberries for him. He started calling her his Little Mulberry after that which she loved and it wasn't like she didn't inherit the family gift as they first thought, just in a different way. At a young age she started creating wonderful dishes that were delicious. She admitted to starting this because she wanted to give him more variety with his mulberries which touched him greatly. He always cared for every descendent and always loved them, but Kuwa was different. She was always so gentle and giving and always so carful with him. When Sarah's husband's side of the family started to put more and more demands on them Toto took more and more care of Kuwa. He felt almost like a parent to her. To hear she was dead killed him and he went to the refuge. True he had been in the refuge for more years than Kuwa was alive but he had always divided his time between helping the refuge and his creator's decedents. When Kuwa was born he spent less and less time at the refuge then when the family died he moved in permanently for his former duties were over, but it took months for him to be able to help at the refuge because of the depression he felt after their death. But they were not all dead and he never felt so happy in his whole life.

Or so much dread.

Right before him he saw Kuwa get enveloped in a silver light and slowly disappear leaving only her cloths behind. He looked around and saw that everyone was as shocked as he was. She was just there then, by some cruel fate, taken from within his grasp like losing her the first time wasn't hard enough for him. He just started bawling like a baby right there.

"Papa Toto don't cry please. I'm right here, I'm right here." A voice spoke from below him. He looked down and saw a coffee cream colored cat wiggling out of the shirt he dear little Kuwa was just in.

And that just made him see red.

Flying down he extended his claws trying to slash at the trespasser who squeaked and ran behind Haru.

"Who are you? What have you done to my little girl?" He demanded as he took another swipe at the cat before Haru grabbed him.

The others were watching in awe the whole scene. They never knew that Toto knew a humane other than Haru and they never saw him act this way before. It was even more shocking for Baron and Muta when the girl disappeared and a cat appeared and Toto started acting violently.

"Toto calm down, she's my friend I can assure you, just calm down." Haru gasped out as she struggled to hold him still.

"Toto calm down and let them explain." Baron ordered and Toto couldn't help but listen when Baron told him to do something.

Haru gave a sigh as she let go of Toto and the cat peaked out from behind Haru.

"Now I suggest that we adjourn inside and discuss this over tea shall we." Baron suggested as he walked inside.

After a few minutes everyone was settled inside, even Toto and Muta were seated and refraining from fighting until they got to the bottom of this.

"Alright Kuwa tell them what happened." Haru encouraged from her spot on the chest.

Kuwa looked around and took a deep breath before starting.

"For the sake of Toto I'll start at after my parents died. My Aunt and uncle took me in with open arms, that is until they found out I didn't inherit my mothers family gift. No one has had it as strongly as my six times great grandfather Renji Totoma who created Toto but the gift has always been passed down from one male to the other until my mother. When they found out I didn't have the ability to create like she did I started getting the worst of the worst until I became old enough to work. Then I had to pay for rent and utilities. Things were still fine though. I was a straight a student and had a scholar ship to a culinary school not to far away. Shortly before graduation I started to notice cats watching me but I put it out of my mind as just being paranoid. But then one night, I think it was a Friday, my room started glowing blue and a weird blue oval showed up on my wall and that wasn't the freaky thing. Cats started coming in my room through the thing that I now know was a portal and they were leading this fluffy cat through. He said I would be his wife and that I didn't have a choice. I told him to buzz off but he wouldn't have any of that. Next thing I knew I was falling down through another blue portal and landing in a sunny field. I was forcefully brought to his house and kept there until I looked like what I do now. He thought I would consent to marring him after I changed and let me out to wonder around his home, but I wasn't going to take it laying down." Here she started to get angry. "I jumped out the window trying to run away because I would rather live my life as a stray rather than marry him and he got mad. He came after me and when he caught up he swung a mace right into my leg." She paused at this unconsciously rubbing her bad leg as she relived that horrible time. "He dragged me back and woke the preacher up demanding that we were to get married that instant. I tried getting away but he had a tight grip on my arm and it didn't even matter if I consented. We were married and then he raped me that night. My first time was not what it should have been but I didn't make it pleasurable for him either." She started to grin evilly. "Oh no it wasn't pleasurable for him either. I scratched and bit and kicked everywhere I could and eventually I hit him in the right spot to get him off me. He didn't like that so he threw me in a pick black room saying that if I didn't start doing my duties as a wife to him I would never leave that room. I stared him down defiantly until he left, then all that had happened caught up with me and I'll admit I was not in the best frame of mind for a while. I didn't start getting out of it until I started to make friends with a cat named Coco and she was the same cat who gave me this pendent and told me about you Haru." She looked at Haru before explaining to the others. "Haru and I were in the same class in high school and I was told her story two month after it happened though I didn't connect the dot that Haru was the Lady Haru until I went looking for help. Coco helped me see some good in my new life and her and her brother Jonathan became my best friends there. I learned to like my daytime life their, it was the nights that I didn't like. I had to be there for my husband whenever he wanted me but he didn't come every night so I had some peace occasionally." At this point her face started to brighten up. "Then about a month ago I got pregnant with his child and I was actually happy. I always wanted a family and if it survived I would have all I needed to be happy in that prison of mine." Now her face fell and she started to choke on her own words as tears started to form in her eyes. "It wasn't a happy time for long. My husband informed me a few days ago that now that I'm with child he can kill the king and take over the palace when it's born. Coco tried to stop him and said it was insane to even consider. He responded by taking a broad sword and sheathing it in her chest just because she contradicted him. He laughed saying if I knew what was good for me I would be ready for dinner in ten minutes and left like if was nothing. He killed my best friend and expected me to go to dinner like it was nothing. I cried not moving from her side until Jonathan showed up demanding to know what happened. When I told him he set up a portal to send me through saying he would hold them off for as long as he could. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't have any of it. He said if anything happened to me Coco's death would be in vain and that I was like a sister to him. So I left and ran through the streets most likely leaving my last friend to face death alone. I stayed in the alleys until they found me then I just ran. I saw a doggie door on one house and thought it was my last chance but one of them saw me go in and they followed. I thought I was done for until I heard this horrible sound. No offence Haru but cat ears are sensitive and you had powerful lungs even before I got sensitive hearing. Anyways Haru comes in screaming at them and I'm pretty sure she beat a few of them up because I heard a couple of pained noises from my hiding spot. When they were gone I thought she didn't know where I was but she did and told me I could come out now when I saw who she was I broke down crying. She heard me out and said she had friends that could help me and now here we are. I hope that explains everything."

After she finished the room was quiet, almost too quiet after everything she said.

Haru couldn't believe all she heard. Kuwa told her some of what happened to her but not all. She swore when she met this cat she was going to skin him alive.

Baron was shocked. What was becoming of the cat kingdom if they were just kidnapping girls to become their wives? He would have to talk to Lune about this.

Muta was angry. They called him a criminal, what he did was small time compared to what that bastard did and if he met him he would teach him a lesson for hurting a pretty little thing like this. Wait…what did he just think?

Toto was appalled. His sweet little Kuwa, and yes she showed him she was Kuwa, went through such tragedy only to go through more. Cat or no cat he was going to peck his brains out.

Toto ended up flying down from his perch and wrapping his wings around the small petit cat girl. "My poor Little Mulberry I'm sorry for not believing you earlier and I'm sorry for not being there for you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Toto there is nothing to forgive. You didn't know and it's all in the past. I just never thought that one of Haru's friends would be you."

"Muta what are you doing?" Haru asked as she saw him getting down bowls and ingredients.

"She's to thin to be healthy even if she wasn't pregnant. She needs to get some food in her stomach and I doubt she has had any real food for awhile besides a meal or two from you Haru."

"That's a good ideal Muta but you don't have to cook. We need to get to the palace immediately and inform the king. He needs to know that his subjects are kidnapping people and that his life and his family may be in danger.

Kuwa froze in Toto's wings as she heard those words. "I can't go with you."

Haru looked down at Kuwa and said. "It's ok Kuwa. Lune is a nice cat and he won't let anyone hurt you. I've known him for a long time and I've known his wife even longer. They're good cats."

"You don't understand. I can't see the king. Not now, not ever." She stated starting to panic a little.

"Now Mulberry why can't you go it's perfectly safe for your child and-"

"I CANT GO BECAUSE I'M THE KING'S STEPMOTHER."

Well what do you think of that. Jazzy hope this answered all your questions. If not let me know and I will try to explain better considering I know I can be confusing at times.

Well see you all next chapter.


	6. An Escape Attempt and a…Brother?

Finally time to see (read) everyone's reaction. Sorry updates are slow just started college again and a new story. Will try to get them up as soon as possible.

Thanks to sailor star rainbow and sorry about the chapter thing. I did some editing grammatically for chapter one and two and didn't realize that their was some thing down below that let you switch out chapters without making them chapters…I just suck with computers period. Thanks WildCroconaw I'm glad you feel that way about it as that was what I was trying to do and hope you stick with it. Thank you cutekoala I'm glad I caught someone off guard as everyone seamed to figure it out right away. Looks like I got to work at being sneaking with my writing better. Thank you Catsafari and yes it's a good thing that she found him what with everyone else who is important to her seemingly dead. As to a possible Muta crush don't be so sure because the story not even close to being done yet. Thank you inujisan love the little Annie reference. And finally thank you Jazzy I'm glad you like and its ok I had sucky internet this summer and couldn't even check my reviews much less update which sucked moose.

WARNING: Sadness abound and more reasons to hate the ex cat king.

As always I don't own anything otherwise Haru and Baron would have gotten together in the end.

On with the story.

_Chapter five: An Escape Attempt and a…Brother?_

She wish she wasn't here anymore. Everything was quiet, to quiet in fact. Looking around as she opened her eyes she saw they were staring at her horrified. With that she closed her eyes again. She couldn't run out of here even if she wanted to, her leg was killing her at the moment and even if that wasn't the case Haru's foot was in front of the door.

She just had to tell them that one horrible fact, heck she shouted it. If Baron had any neighbors they would know also. She was going to loss everything because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She just had to reveal that she was married to that sleaze ball who was once the king.

And now was forbidden contact with the rest of the cat kingdom including everyone in his household.

Including her.

Gathering her composure she bowed before them all before stating. "I'm sorry to have taken up your time. I'll just excuse myself and be out of your lives forever from now on. Good bye." With that she straightened herself and headed for the door after leaving Toto's slack wings. Haru didn't know what was suppose to happen after that but Kuwa was sure that she could get her to lift her foot from the door and be out of there before any of them thought to punish her. Just as she was rounding the couch he worst fears happened.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" Toto said from behind her with a very angry tone. Toto had just finished absorbing what she had shouted out and she knew that everyone else must be coming out of it a about the same time. So she did the one thing she could do.

She made a jump for the balcony. If she could make it then she would be able to jump out the window and make a run for it.

A startled yell rose from behind that she presumed was of outrage. But it didn't matter, she made it on to the railing above her head. All she had to do now was jump out the window and run like a bat out of hell.

Just as she about to push off into the night her leg gave out and she found herself falling back inside the room she had escaped. She closed her eyes waiting for impact. 'So much for escaping my punishment.' She thought as she was falling.

She landed with a soft Oaf sound and surprisingly didn't get hurt. In fact it was actually quite soft. Slowly she opened her eyes to see white and she knew the room didn't have a white rug especially this soft. In fact she didn't remember seeing anything this soft in the room. Looking up she saw she didn't land on a rug but the cat known as Muta.

Groaning Muta pushed himself on to his elbows to see if he succeeded in breaking the girls fall. He swore everyone had a moment of fear when they saw he leg give out on her from so high up. Sure it wasn't that high to many of them but if she landed wrong she could of permanently injured her leg or worse hurt her unborn child.

He just ran when he saw her foot slip and wasn't able to stop himself before she landed on him which resulted in his current position on the floor. He didn't know why he ran to catch her he just knew he did. Toto, Baron, even Haru could have probably caught her a lot more easily then he did but no one moved except him.

Looking down he saw her just looking up at him with big clear eyes that just screamed pain and sorrow that he just wanted to erase. It then occurred to him that she might have actually gotten hurt in that fall.

With a start he put a paw on her shoulder noticing she flinched at it. "Are you alright, you didn't hurt yourself when you fell did ya?"

"No I didn't, please don't hurt me. I know I deserve it and all but I didn't mean to break the law. If I knew I would be coming here I would have stayed at Haru's and let her just relay the message and you would have never known I was around. So please don't hurt me if not for my sake then for the sake of my unborn child so please don't hurt me please." She kept babbling like this for a while. She didn't know why they had bothered to make sure that she didn't hurt herself but she was shocked when Muta caught her. When he put a paw on her shoulder she thought he was going to hit her or something but he never did. She didn't know what they were playing at but she just wished that they would get it over with. There was no way she could escape now but she hoped they would have mercy on her unborn child.

As she babbled everyone stared at her shocked beyond belief. She thought they were going to hurt her because she was married forcefully to the ex-cat king.

Toto was they first to pick up on something important that his little Mulberry had said. Looking straight at her he gently called her name. When she looked towards him and stopped babbling he asked his question. "Kuwa what law did you break?" he asked gently looking at her.

Looking pitiful she stated that she broke the law that was made when her husband went into exile. It stated clearly that the ex-cat king and everyone in his household were forbidden to contact anyone from the cat kingdom and that it was obvious that Muta and Braron were a part of that kingdom.

"Baron and Muta aren't a part of the cat kingdom sweetling. Barons a doll like me and Muta is a wanted criminal even if he is on good terms with the current king. Besides what would that have to do with you?"

Looking at her papa Toto she stated plainly, "I'm apart of his household now so it's logical that it would apply to me also."

As everyone was pondering this Baron got up and went to his book self in the corner and selected a book before he started flipping through it. Haru was the first to notice him. "Baron what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to read over his shoulder. Unfortunately the print was way too small for her to read in her current size.

Not looking up baron replied, "I'm looking up something Miss Haru and I don't seem to be able to find it." He thought for a second as the young cat girl assumed he was looking up her punishment. "Considering this was updated this year I must concur that Miss Kuwa and the household of Lune's father were told a lie to keep them from going to the king and informing him of the transgressions occurring within their master's home." He finished with an audible snap as he closed the book.

"How can you be so sure?" A timid voice asked.

Everyone looked to Kuwa who was finally off Muta and in the wings of Toto. She couldn't figure out how he could be so sure of that fact. She was there herself when the prince came with his guards to deliver the copy of the proclamation so that they were informed. Many cried when they found out that they would never be able to see loved ones again and she had comforted Coco with Jonathan when they found out that they would never see their mother again. Coco had always talked fondly of her mother and Kuwa could sympathize with her, she having lost her mother at a young age. Jonathan took it bad but not as bad as Coco, how could he when his sister needed him. But that incident is what resulted in her being an honorary sister to them both.

Baron studied the dejected girl. "Well Miss Kuwa, the book I was just looking through is a book of the cat kingdom laws. Lune gave it to me when he updated them six months ago. I had read it before and could not recall the law you mentioned so I tried to look it up and I can assure you that there is no law even remotely like that in there."

"THAT'S A LIE."

That startled Baron, he wondered if Kuwa and Haru were related, the girl had powerful lungs of her own. But something wasn't right, the girl was to sure that her information was right. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about it, no matter what he couldn't think of what would make her so sure, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Why do you believe that what I say is a lie?"

"Because he came in person to give his father a copy of the royal decree to make sure that we all knew what it was about and to explain that if any of us broke the law we would be publicly executed." Now they would know she spoke the truth and that she wouldn't be able to go.

"Lune would never do a thing like that, he and Yuki are kind caring rulers. What did this supposed king look like?" Haru demanded. She was very protective of her friends and to have one of them accused of such a crime put her on the defense, even if it came from another friend.

"He looked like his name sake, sleek pure white fur and cold ice blue eyes. Every one knows that's how he looks and that his wife is pure black with acid green eyes." Kuwa shot back. Everyone knew the royal couple were black and white, why did they need her to tell them. There was even a portrait of them in dining room. She remembered that because looking at the queen always made her sad, the queen always look so miserable in that picture. She never met the queen but she felt like there was something about her that they shared in common.

"Hah, that's not Lune and Yuki, they are obviously imposters, this is Lune and Yuki." And with that Haru reached into her bag and pulled out a photo of her two friends. Looking at the picture Kuwa saw a hansom dark purple cat with a green right eye and a red left eye. Next to him was a pretty white cat with warm summer blue eyes.

Kuwa look at the picture with confusion, Muta hoped everything had finally been figured out for everyone involved and that no more surprises or outburst happened again tonight. Thinking bake though he knew he shouldn't of thought that.

"Does Lune…have a brother?"

Muta only thoughts were 'Fuck, that can't be good.'

"Lune has never mentioned a brother that I know of." Haru stated as Baron just grabbed another book.

"Why do you ask little mulberry?" Toto questioned while running his beak over her head.

"Because one day when I was board I went looking through some boxes and found a portrait of my husband holding a white and a dark purple kitten. Before I could look some more he came in forbidding from ever going in there ever again. I didn't think of it until Haru showed me that picture."

Before anyone could say anything there was another audible snap Baron stated, "The king had twin sons one named Lune, the other Lunis. When Lunis came of age he did something to get himself exiled by his own father. There is nothing else written about him in this book." He gestured to the book now resting on the table in front of him. "But what I gather is that father and son are working together to take over the kingdom. This is very troubling indeed." He ended by bringing his right hand up to gentle curl into a fist and cup around his chin.

"Does this mean that you are going to the cat kingdom now and that my sweetums is safe to go to?" Toto asked as he rewrapped his wings around Kuwa.

Shaking himself out of his thought Baron turned to answer Toto's question.

"She should be perfectly safe, but I suggest we leave tomorrow as it four in the morning and it would be rude to show up at such a late hour. Muta also has to escort Miss Haru home for I doubt she wants to risk becoming a cat again."

"Oh no you don't. your not getting rid of me that easily."

"But Miss Haru_."

"No buts, Kuwas my friend and I can take care of myself. Besides I know who I am this time. And before you say there is no where for me to sleep you have a nice square and I have a nice sleeping bag. End of story."

Muta couldn't help but snigger. Haru has always been the only one to out maneuver Baron that way. Well looks like they were going to see Lune tomorrow. He needed sleep which meant finding his bed. But first he would make Kuwa something to eat. Turning he saw Haru give her an egg salad sandwich. Looks like he didn't have to and for some reason he felt disappointed about that.

Shaking the feeling he turned and left but not without stealing one last look at her.

Ok that's it for this chapter, but two questions before I leave.

the hell is the ex cat kings name? It gets tiring to constantly refer to him as Kuwa's husband and ex cat king. Some one tell me that and I will be very happy.

2. What should Muta call Kuwa. He calls Haru Chicky all the time and he cant call them both Chicky. It also doesn't seem right for him to call her Kuwa. I needs ideals peoplez.

Well I'm loading this and going to bed concidering its 4:32 am in the god forsaken morning. Seriously I have to keepm track of the time from now on when I type.

Well goodnight and good bye till next time.


	7. Breakfast Fun

Not much going on this chapter hopefully I will get into the plot more next time.

First off thank you Catsafari for letting me know he doesn't have a name. I just didn't want to call him one thing and he really be called something else. I'm glade you like the little twist with Lune's brother and I know the name isn't that creative but I always suck at coming up with good names so all things considered I don't think I did that bad. Also be prepared for more Muta lime light. I love that guy and I thought he and Toto should have had more action in the movie. Thank you inujisan and yes Muta thought that, I didn't think that line would have stuck with anyone but I can't really see him thinking that. Finally thank you Jazzy I have gotten lots of sleep and this update is finished at a decent hour this time. And I give you a big super duper mega happy hug. Girly is perfect it fits Muta's personality and after I read it all I could hear in my head while playing out scene was Muta calling Kuwa Girly. So thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times thank you. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to continue for a while until I figured that out. And I'll say it again thank you.

Well enough rambling I don't own anything of cat returns. On to the story now.

_Chapter six: Breakfast Fun_

Kuwa woke at about ten in ten morning. At first she didn't recognize were she was, then the events of the last few days came back to her and she smiled. She was as free as she could get at the moment with new friends that actually cared and were willing to help.

She was still worried though.

Lune had no knowledge of her existence and she wasn't sure how he would take it. Well no way of finding out until it happened. Getting up she thought of what she could do until the others got up. With a small giggle of delight she slipped out of the room she was staying in and headed for the kitchen.

She would make everyone breakfast as a token of her gratitude. Not only would it give her something to do but she hadn't been able to work in a kitchen in a long time. Walking down the hall she thought of what she would make. Toto she would make some mulberry pancakes if she could, Haru always seemed to like her cheese strudel she made if the fact that she always asked for the recipe in high school was any indication, and Baron seemed to like a lot of the things Haru did so that was easy she just had to remember to make a pot of tea also. Maybe apple blossom, that was always a good one to wake up to. Suddenly her eyebrows knitted together and she started to bite her knuckle. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what to make Muta. The others were obvious weather from familiarity or similarity, but she knew nothing of Muta so she couldn't think of anything to make. Sifting through her little mental book of breakfast recipes she decided she would try to make coffee cake and if he didn't like it she would offer to make him something else. With a decisive node of the head she walked into the kitchen…

Only to see someone already cooking. In fact it was the big cat she was trying to figure out what he would like to eat.

Muta's ear twitched as he heard the door open and close. Turning he saw Kuwa standing there probably shocked that a cat knew how to cook. Giving her a grin he put down a mixing bowl before turning around to her. "Good to see you up Girly. Breakfast will be awhile and we have to wait for the others but you have any requests and I'll do my best to fulfill it with what we have in the house."

Kuwa looked down a bit nervously before looking back up at him with a small smile. "I was planning to cook breakfast for everyone but since you doing that do you mind if I help?"

Muta was a bit dubious about letting her cook because he knew what most young people thought breakfast was and that stuff was just trash. "What were you planning to make?"

She gave a bright smile at this question. She might be able to make some of what she was planning to begin with and get to know what he liked so next time she would have a better plane. "I was planning to make some mulberry pancakes for Papa Toto and cheese strudel for Haru and Baron since they seam to like the same stuff and I know Haru like those. Also I figured apple blossom tea for the tea drinkers and some coffee cake sounded good with maybe a plate of bacon, extra crispy, for a meat option."

Muta just stared for a second. Was this girl for real? She just listed a real breakfast all made from a kitchen and not from a box. Smiling he just shook his head. "Well that's not going to be made if stay over there. That's a big order and I can't do that all on my own, especially the pancakes. I don't even have the faintest ideal how you make those."

Kuwa grinned and scurried over to help.

An hour later they had everything made and were bring the stuff outside to eat so Haru wouldn't have to squeeze back inside. Kuwa and Muta had talked the whole hour through. They learned that they both had a love for cooking and music. He learned she used to work at Grandma Clair's bakery and she learned he was the cat Grandma Clair always fed and talked about. She learned that he was quiet as a child and didn't play with the other children much and his mother tried to get him to be more playful by forcing him to drink catnip tea at every meal, now he hates boiled grass of any kind. He learned that tea time was one of the few times she got to see her parents and that not even everyday so drinking tea is a way for her to stay connected to them even though they're gone now.

By the time they were done setting up everyone was up and about. Everyone that is except Haru. "Muta you know we can't eat until everyone is up." Baron stated as he waked Muta's hand for the fifth time with his cane.

"But we have been waiting forever Baron and she hasn't even responded once to attempts to wake her up."

"I don't care we will not eat until everyone's here."

Kuwa just shook her head as they continued arguing. Another thing she learned about Muta was that he would listen to whatever Baron told him to do, unless it involved food. Hopping up from her seat she walked over to where Haru was sleeping. She found Haru's ear after a bit and pushed the hair aside so she knew she would hear her.

"Haur." Kuwa gently coaxed. "I made those strudels that you like so much but if you don't get up Muta is going to eat them all." With that she jumped back as Haru shot straight up.

Reaching out she tripped over her sleeping bag as Muta and the others got out of the way. " DON'T TOUCH MY CHEESE STRUDEL GOD MUTA OR I'LL SHAVE YOU GOT THAT."

Every one except Kuwa jumped at Haru's threat as she got up. Kuwa just laughed clutching her sides. "You never were late for home economics were you Haru."

Haru just blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "You always had something great to share with the class and I love you chess strudel." She muttered as she put away her sleeping bag.

Haru settled down to eat and after that breakfast was a relatively quiet event with the usual small talk and only one fight broke out between Muta and Toto. It was apparently over a comment about Muta eating too much and becoming fatter or something like that. It was quickly resolved when Kuwa threaten that if they didn't settle down and eat that she would take their food away. That shut them up quick.

She had been right also about what to cook. Toto as always loved his pancakes and Haru and Baron where sharing the strudel. Baron even praised her for the delicious food and choice of tea to go along with it. And Muta loved the coffee cake so much he kept trying to wheedle the recipe out of her.

So it was a normal start to a somewhat normal day for the cat burro.

Until Muta grabbed a cup of tea…

And DRANK it…

WITHOUT complaint.

Everyone looked shocked. Had Muta, THEIR Muta, the Muta who always complained about boiled grass and hated tea, just drink a cup of tea willingly.

After a few moments Muta looked up annoyed. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright Muta?" Toto asked shocked so much that he actually forgot to call him fatso.

"What?" Muta asked wondering what all the fuss was about.

"You're drinking tea."

"So"

"So you never drink tea and curse it to the bowels of hell whenever you get the chance."

"It's not catnip." Was all he said before finishing the tea and putting the cup away.

Before anyone could say anything else Kuwa walked outside with a glass of milk. "Sorry Muta, I don't know why I forgot to grab this since you don't like tea. Here." She said as she handed him the glass.

"That's alright Girly happens all the time when your in a household of tea drinkers." He stated before downing the whole glass of milk in front of everyone. No one said anything after that as they cleaned up from breakfast. They couldn't understand it and it troubled most of them. But as one brunet girl thought about it a smile slowly crossed her face as she finished repacking her things.

This trip was going to be a bit more interesting then she thought it would be.

AN: sorry it's so short but it felt like the right place to stop. I'll try to make the next one longer but I can't promise anything. The story is itself and I'm just the tool in witch it uses to let itself be known. Well until the next chapter see ya.


	8. Meeting the Family

Alright I'm back and I'm so sorry about taking forever to update. I unfortunately haven't really been updating any of my stories in a long time except the one I worked on a week or two ago. I'm trying to get them all updated at least once but this one makes me feel even worse about not updating since it is my longest, most developed and favorite of the three I have up. Please forgive me.

First off thank you inujisan, yes it is a miracle that he drank it. He might drink more in the future. Also I'm glade you like how she got Haru up. Never get between a girl and her favorite food. Finally thank you Catsafari, glade you didn't mind the shortness of the chapter and thank you for the compliment. I wouldn't say that it was brilliant but I'm glade you liked it. No one usually gives Muta a reason for hating tea and I thought about his personality and what would make sense for him. He doesn't seem like he would have been an overly active kid. I'm glade you liked that and everyone's reaction to it. There is no way anyone can say that they wouldn't react like that, and I'm glade someone agrees with me about Toto and Muta. Oh and what would you prefer me to address you as Catsafari or Kitty.

Now on to the story.

I OWN NOTHING of Cat Returns.

_Chapter seven: Meeting the Family_

After clean up they all prepared to head out to the cat kingdom. Despite everyone's reassurance that everything would be fine Kuwa was still nervous. How would the king feel about having a stepmother around his age, or the fact that he was going to have a sibling younger then his children? There was just so much she didn't know the outcome of.

"Kuwa dear, are you ok?"

She looked up from her fretting to see that Toto had landed next to her outside and was looking at her with concern in his intelligent black eyes. Sighing she picked at the simple dress Baron had produced for her to wear as a cat. She was grateful but it didn't help her with her nerves. "I just feel like I'm going to be a worm being stared at by hungry seagulls with no place to run." She told him stating she was nervous as hell in their own special way of communicating. She had always used weird parodies when telling him or her parents how she felt. Her parents didn't always understand her but Toto always knew what she was trying to say. He did the same thing which was why she could tell that the fighting between him and Muta was just his way of saying you're-my-friend-and-your-stuck-with-me-no-matter-what.

He hoped over a little closer to her and put one of his large wings around her comfortingly. "Well honey, the only thing I can say is that your friends will be there with you along with me and we support you all the way. We would never let anything happen to you, so relax. Remember what I told you as a little girl growing up?"

That got a small smile from her as she remembered all the times her and Toto's creed came up. One in particular was when her parents were going to be gone for a week and a half and Little Kuwa was worried about how they were going to eat while they were gone. Toto had reassured her by saying their own personal creed and it all worked out. "We'll cross the sky together when the time comes for there is always more than one way to do things, remember that and you have nothing to worry about." She quoted dutifully for him.

He smiled back at her and rubbed his head gently against hers like he used to do. "That's my girl, now come on, everyone's just about ready to go." He said as he started hopping over to the arch that Baron was going to open the portal in so Haru could fit also. After their last adventure Lune had given Baron the spell so traveling wouldn't be so hard on them and Toto wouldn't need to come all the time. Stone bird he may be but he still felt nervous around dozen of cats at times.

After everyone was ready Baron turned to the arch and held his hands in front of him. Taking in a deep breath he slowly released it as he concentrated, shortly after filling the arch way was a sky blue portal waiting to take them threw. Kuwa took a deep breath herself to steady her nerves and followed everyone threw the portal into the lush summer lands of the cat kingdom. As far as you could see were green fields and catnip plants everywhere.

Turning around you could see the grand castle rising above them, casting a shadow over the visiting group almost menacingly, or at least that was how Kuwa saw it. They continued up to the castle until they were stopped by two rifles blocking there way at the entrance. "State your name and business." One of the two guards asked Baron who was leading the group.

Baron not one to be intimidated by the guards answered them as politely as he could. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and my friends and I have come to speak with the king."

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Well no but-"

"HARU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."

Everyone looked up to see a beautiful white cat with warm blue eyes looking down at them from a window. Currently those eyes were filled with worry and fright as she gazed down at them. "GUARDS LET THEM IN. I'LL BE DOWN RIGHT AWAY." With that order given she disappeared from the window and the guards moved aside to let them in.

Looking around the place Kuwa noticed how warm and inviting it was in there. In its own way it was cozy, not to say it was small, but the place felt like a home with all the family photos and hand made trinkets obviously made by children. All in all it looked nothing like a proper palace should look like. Then again Kyōjin's house was not something she should be comparing this place with.

As they gathered in a sitting room off to the side of the entrance the white cat from before came in flustered and panting like she had ran all the way down. Before anyone could say anything the cat went off asking question after question.

"Why are you here? Did something happen? Why is Haru here? You know she can't be here or she might turn into a cat again. Why such a-"

Laughter behind her cut her off as a dark purple cat came in and wrapped her in his arms. "Yuki dear give them a chance to answer you or they're not going to be able to answer any of your questions." He said as her lead her over to one of the couches to sit down and joined her. Turning to them you could see his eyes were just as warm as his wife even if they were two very odd colors. "So Baron what do we owe the pleasure of this visit by all of you to and who is your new friend?"

Baron took the reins here as he leaned slightly forward to address the cat. "Well your Highness-"

The cat cut him off with a way of his paw. "Please call me Lune, Baron. After all, we are friends."

Baron nodded before resuming what he had to say. "Well Lune, we are not exactly here for anything pleasant."

"Oh?" Lune asked as his face became more serious. "What are you here for?" Glancing at the coffee cream cat sitting next to Haru he saw everyone was tense, so he tried to lighten the mood like he was know to do. "Don't tell me we have another humane tuned cat on our hands?" He said in a joking tone and noticed flinching from some of his friends.

"Well Lune, first things first, you and your families lives are in danger. We have from a very reliable source that someone is going to try and assassinate your family and take over the throne."

Yuki gasped at the thought, why would anyone want to kill her family? They had always been good and just the past three years and far better then Lune's father had been. Lune put an around his wife comfortingly, but his thought were going along the same lines. Why would anyone want to kill them? He turned to Baron to confirm this. "You're sure about this?" At his friends nod Lune started to worry. "Do you know who it is that is going to attempt this?"

Baron sighed as he looked down at his shoes. He didn't want to be the deliverer of this news but Lune needed to know. He looked at the king straight in the eye so he would know he wasn't lying before he told him. What he saw was worry and fear, not for himself, but for his wife and children. That just made this worse for Baron. Before he could say anything Haru said it for him. "It's your father and brother Lunis."

Lune was shocked, how could that be? His father was in retirement and his brother was exiled years ago. Why would his father try to kill him and why would he and his brother team up when his father was the one to banish him. Looking at his friends he saw that none of them where lying. "Are you sure about what you are saying? Perhaps your source got it wrong."

"No I didn't get it wrong." The mysterious cat said. Haru put a comforting arm around her as she continued to stare at the ground. She had yet to look at Lune once since he came in.

Lune looked at her and he could not recognize her for the life of him and he knew all of Haru's cat friends. "Who are you and how can I know for sure if you are telling us the truth?" He accused. He didn't want to believe what was being told to him and there was a chance that this cat was lying to them all.

"She's my baby and she would never lie." Toto said as he hopped behind her and put his wings around the cat that was started to shrink in on herself at Lune's actuation.

"She's my friend from high school and she was always honest." Haru said defensively moving so Toto could wrap his wings around the cat girl better.

That shocked Lune, he had outlawed the kidnapping of humans as soon as he could. Who would do such a thing?

"Lune, there's more." Baron said as he reached across to put a hand on the sell shocked king's shoulder. Lune turned to look at Baron. How much worse could it get, His family was trying to kill him and some of his subjects were breaking the laws he put into action. He couldn't see how it could be any worse. Baron hesitated a moment before he continued on with what he was saying. "Lune, she's your stepmother."

"WHAT?" He yelled jumping to his feet. Surely his father hadn't gone that mad; it was preposterous to think that he would have fallen that far into insanity. Looking at the young cat girl though he couldn't help but realize they were speaking the truth. He sat back down slowly as he examined the girl. She was his age, maybe younger with a fear about her that he recognized from his fathers rein. She was petite from what he could tell through Toto's feathers. Then something they said earlier came back to him. She was from Haru's world and was apart of Haru's high school. That meant she was kidnapped within two months after Haru's adventure here. Getting up again he walked over to the young girl with all his friends and wife eyeing him wearily. He couldn't blame them considering he was acting a bit erratic. When he got in front of the girl he kneeled down so he could see her better. He noticed that she seamed to shrink down more into herself while Toto wrapped his wings tighter around her. "Miss, what is your name?"

She timidly looked at him as he took one of her paws in his. Looking to her friends they nodded to her. She looked back at Lune before answering him. "My name is Kuwa, Totoma Kuwa." She said as he smiled gentle at her.

Lune knew that she was scared of him and he couldn't blame her if she went through what he thought she did. The only thing he could do right now was be gentle with her until she realized that he wasn't like the rest of his family. "Well Miss Kuwa, I apologize for the transgressions my family has made against you and I am deeply sorry that you were taken from the world you knew, but I would like you to know that you are always welcome here and I will try to do everything in my power to make it up to you for what my family has done." He smiled a bit more at her and coxed a small one from her as well as she nodded.

"Uh Lune, there are a couple other things we didn't mention at first that you need to know." Haru said interrupting the moment. Lune looked towards his long time friend and savior. Haru looked to Toto and nodded her head. Toto started to move his wings from around Kuwa. "Lune you're going to be a big brother."

Lune turned back to Kuwa to see Toto's wings removed from her and her belly showing signs of pregnancy. He didn't notice earlier because she sat as far back as she could in the shadows and was to thin to begin with. Lune's eyes widened as took in the sight in front of him. He was going to be a big brother. "Oh wow."

The expression on Lune's face as he said that made Kuwa giggle a little and soon after the whole room was filled with laughter as everyone joined in shortly after. After everyone calmed down it was quiet for a bit until Toto spoke up.

"Lune, how are you going to explain to your children and you little brother or sister why they are closer in age to each other then other nieces and nephew with their aunts and uncles?

Toto had a good point. That would be something hard to explain and the details surrounding it were things they wouldn't want the children knowing. As Lune thought about what to do Yuki spoke up. "Lune why don't you just adopt Kuwa as your sister and we'll let the children believe they are cousins." Everyone looked at Yuki. She just shrugged and continued on. "It would take care of explaining things to the young ones at least until they are older and you can still be apart of your siblings life."

Lune ran over to his wife and scooped her up spinning her around while laughing. "Yuki you're a genius." With that he kissed her before a thought occurred to him. "Kuwa this is your life we are talking about also. Are you ok with this arrangement or would you like us to think of something else?"

Kuwa just laughed as she relaxed even more around these people. They were nothing like her husband or her family back in the real world, it was nice. "I have no problem with it as long as I can still visit Toto." She paused as a thought came to her. "Do I have to eat mice?" She asked giving a disgusted look.

Lune just smiled. "Don't worry Miss Kuwa we wouldn't dream of keeping you away from the rest of your friends and family and my wife here doesn't like raw food so no to mice. To be quiet honest I never really liked them either." That got everyone to laugh.

When everyone calmed down baron face became grim. "So Lune, what do you plan to do now that you know about your father and brothers intentions?"

Lune sighed looking down at his clenched paw. "I just can't run away with my family, that's just what they would want me to do and I wouldn't be able to look at myself if I did. We can heighten the security but I don't know what good that will do. Sure it has improved since I took over but we are still working on that and its slow going. I can't be down there training them all the time and Eliot is the only other one that has the skills to train them that I have. If only I could find some more people like him to be my generals we wouldn't have to worry about things so much but as things stand there isn't much we can do."

Baron saw what Lune was getting at. Without people who could train and lead his soldiers nothing could be done, but Baron also had a plan forming in his head. "Lune I think I might have a way we can help you with your problem."

Lune looked up startled. "What would that be Baron?" Truthfully Lune was grateful that Baron saw a solution to his problem. He didn't want to interview another bunch of idiots next week hoping that there would be just one half decent leader among them.

Baron got a decisively catty grin as he addressed Lune. "Why not have Muta, Toto and I help you until further notice. That way you know that your men are being properly trained."

"Hey when did I volunteer?" Muta demanded from his seat.

Baron looked to his large friend. "It would do no good to leave Miss Kuwa here after we promised her and Miss Haru that we would help. If we did we would just be leaving her in danger and at the potential mercy of Kyōjin and Lunis. Would you really want that Muta?"

Muta just grumbled and settled into his seat again. Baron tuned to Lune again and smiled. "Well want do you say, think you can use us?"

Lune just laughed. "Baron you really are a life saver, thank you."

Just then a pretty servant girl poked her head in. "Your majesty, lunch is ready."

"Thank you Lilly. Wont you guys join us?" Lune asked addressing his friends.

"We would be honored Lune." Haru said as they all got up and went to have lunch. Kuwa smiled happily as they walked. 'Papa Toto was right. I shouldn't have worried until something happened. Everything turned out all right in the end.'

ooooooo

Alright first off Kyōjin is the old cat kings name and it actually means madman in Japanese.

Secondly I have been thinking about giving Ann from Rainy Day Adventure More of a predominant role. What do you think?

Well that's it see you next chapter when ever that is.


	9. Kittens and a Friend in Danger

I'm back with another chapter. I'm so sorry everyone that it has taken so long to update. Things pop up and I keep forgetting to work on this though I need to stop promising updates.

Ok on to the shout outs.

First is aznchocoholic I'm glad you liked it and I will be finishing this story as it's my favorite one I'm working on right now and there will be more Baron Haru moments. Also I apologize about the one paragraph. I will try not to do that again. Truthfully I have trouble reading it. Next is lilashly99 sorry never heard of Tokyo U or Love Hina but thanks for trying. Rainbowstarz8 thank you for reviewing and the king will be revealed shortly. Glad you liked it Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967. Finally Kitty yes it is understandable Yuki's reaction and I'm glad you liked it. I also take that you liked the cat kings name. I came across it by accident and it was to perfect not to use. Sorry about not updating. I will try to do it regularly for a bit but no promises.

Alright on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of cat returns.

_Chapter eight: Kittens and a Friend in Danger_

After the delicious lunch Lune stood up and gestured to Kuwa. "Miss Kuwa, would you be so kind as to come with me and Yuki? There are some people we would like you to meet."

Kuwa looked a little nervous and was about to refuse when Toto put a wing on her shoulder. She looked up to him as he gave her a smile. "Don't worry, remember I and the others will be around and we won't let anything happen to you." Kuwa smiled a little and nodded before getting up to follow the king and his wife.

They were half way to the door when Lune realized that Yuki wasn't with them. Turning around he saw her still standing by her seat with a coy smile on her face. Puzzled he went back to his wife. "Yuki is something wrong?"

She smiled wider as she looked to her husband. "Lune dear, you're forgetting someone, or did you forget that Haru has yet to meet them." At her words Lune's eyes widened as he turned quickly towards Haru.

"My mind must have taken a vacation without notifying me. Haru," he called running up to the girl who was just about to leave with Baron and the others. Catching up to them Lune put a paw on said girls shoulder and gave her a smile. "Haru, would like to accompany us. I'm sure you would love to meet who we are about to go see."

Haru looked towards Baron who smiled at her before gesturing her to go. "If he's taking you to see who I think he is you'll enjoy that far more than seeing us wipe some cats into shape." Haru looked at him dubiously but surged and turned back to Lune. "I would love to go with you guys as long as it's not dealing with politicians." She said gaining a laugh from Lune as he led her back to his wife and Kuwa. Getting back he led all three women down the halls and as they did Haru and Yuki chatted about everything and anything. He smiled as he saw how happy his wife was to spend time with Haru, despite her worries about the girl being there.

Lune then shifted his attention to the one female not chatting up a storm and leaning on his arm. He worried about how quiet she was but couldn't blame her after all that happened to her. Perhaps who they were going to see would help her a bit, they always seemed to know what to do for him and Yuki but that could be him just being bias. He smiled slightly as her turned his gaze to his wife.

She had been the light of his life since they met and was still to some degree but she had to share the spotlight now though she didn't complain at all and agreed with him that it was impossible for her to keep it all to herself anymore and even told him she would have been disappointed in him if it wasn't the case. Smiling a bit more as he watched his wife stop Haru and make her cover her eyes he did the same to Kuwa and lead them threw a curtain.

The two girls were confused but didn't complain and followed them into the quiet room. It didn't stay quiet for long as the other light of his life spotted them and tackled him while also chattering to their mother about how their day went. Needless to say Haru didn't keep her eyes closed much longer and gave a cry of excitement and congratulations to the couple before scolding them on keeping such cut kittens from her.

There were three kittens in all the oldest being a light blue gray cat with his fathers eyes. Also half of his tail was white with a dark grey mask covering his eyes that showed a mature intelligents. The second one was a black, white and grey spotted boy with Yuki's warm blue eyes that had the glint of mischief in them. The last being a little girl, was as white as her mother with warm green eyes that had to have come from her father but looked completely stubborn.

Yuki laughed as Lune escaped his children and lead a shocked Kuwa to a chair. Yuki finally got Haru to quiet down and sat next to Kuwa. "Kids" Lune addressed them. " there are some people we would like you to meet and vice versa." He smiled as he looked to his wife. She smiled back and took up where he left off. "This is Haru we told you about and that there is your aunt Kuwa." The kittens became excited once again asking all sorts of questions like did Haru really run in front of a truck and how come they never heard of an aunt before. After a quick explanation that Kuwa was their fathers long lost sister and that they could harass Haru later they got back to the introductions.

Lune placed a paw on the eldest boy and started the introductions from there. "This here is Masuku named for the markings on his eyes. He is very responsible for his age and has just started being taught by his tutors." The young kitten came forward and bowed before stepping back to his father's side so his siblings could be introduced. "The one jumping up and down is the middle kitten and is named Torikku for the fact that he is a little mischief maker even at his age." He bounded up doing a hasty bow before them before looking at Kuwa excitedly and asked. "Are you pregnant and if so does that mean we're going to have a cousin? Is it a girl or boy do you know? Are you going to stick around? It would be so much more fun around here if you do. Do you_?" He stopped short as his brother went up behind him and covered his mouth with a paw. Lune and Yuki looked relived and Yuki spoke up. "We will answer those questions later in private now let us introduce your sister." The little kitten in question looked out from behind her mother and curtsied. Yuki put a paw on her daughters head and smiled at the girl. "This little one is named for the person whose fault she is here. Her name is Haruhi." The cat finished with an evil glance at Haru.

Haru gaped at her old friends and the girl next to her giggled. "You should have seen this coming after you saved those to Haru. I wouldn't be surprised if your name because a popular one here for a while." Kuwa stated having hear the stories that morning as the reigning monarchs grinned a little guiltily. "Actually we can name at least three other young girls who have been named after you Haru and each other you have saved at least one of their parents." Lune informed her.

Haru stared at her friends with a look of disbelief. "But that doesn't warrant them naming their children after me. I was just in the right place at the right time and anyone would have done what I did."

Lune nearly choked on his laughter at that. "Haru I don't know anyone but you who would run in front of a speeding truck to save a cat." Haru blushed hard at that before jumping up and chasing Lune around with a throw pillow as everyone including the kittens laughed. Kuwa thought this wouldn't be bad at all.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Back in the human world in a dark room a tall red head looked dejected as she hung limply against the wall. Her arms hung above her head as she spat out some blood on the floor from her split lip. Ann struggled to try and break the chain holding her up, but it was no use. She was too weak after the beat down she received earlier.

She could just kick herself for letting someone get the jump on her earlier. But she couldn't focus on that right now, she had to save up her strength if she wanted to get out of here. Just then she heard voices coming closer so she let herself go completely limp and feign unconsciousness.

"Are you sure she's the reason Haru disappeared?" A Female voice asks as she and her companion walk into the room.

A familiar male voice chuckles as he picks something up that sounds like a metal chain or something. "Believe me Hiromi she helped in the kidnapping of Haru. Why ever since she came into Haru's life we have hardly seen her. Now lets wake up our guest shall we."

With that he struck Ann with the item in his hand letting her know it was a whip. Looking at her captors she really wished she knew where Haru disappeared to all of a sudden. She could really use some help right about now.

She was hit again after barely responding to the first hit. Refusing to give them the satisfaction of crying out they continued to whip her until she passed out from the pain.

All right that's it for this chapter. I know its short but I wanted to update and haven't had the time or mood to type in a while. The last year has not been nice to me but I hope to now get things coming out at a steadier pace. No once every year and a half thing going on. I also didn't like this chapter that much but I need to post something soon or my guilt was going to gnaw at me to insanity.

Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review.


End file.
